1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus with moveable panels that form selected numeric characters. Although the present invention finds utility in applications such as price signs at fuel service stations, it may operate in a large number of other applications, including those using alphabetic characters or letters.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of display devices, including manually operable numeric displays with interchangeable characters and automated devices that alter selected segments to form one or more numbers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,356 that issued on Feb. 14, 1995 to Kalivas describes a changeable numeric display with seven panels that form numbers. The seven panels include four vertical panels mounted to revolve about horizontal axes and three horizontal panels mounted to revolve about vertical axes.
Like other prior display devices, however, the Kalivas sign suffers a number of disadvantages. The number of panels in the Kalivas apparatus preclude it from forming readily recognizable numbers. In addition, the method of operation of the Kalivas sign requires the display panels to project outwardly of a background surface during number changes, making the sign susceptible to wind and other forces and increasing the likelihood of malfunction.
The display apparatus of the present invention avoids the disadvantages of the prior art devices. It is a simple construction that forms highly recognizable numeric characters in an effective and consistent manner; and it minimizes the cost of fabrication and assembly.